


A Picture for Eternity

by Spazlady2002



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazlady2002/pseuds/Spazlady2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A move happens, things get lost, then found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Picture for Eternity

“Xander, I think I found it.” Willow said, as she held up a small ornate silver frame.

Xander pulled his head out of a large box, looking at the frame, “Yup, you sure did, Wills.” He replied, getting up from his kneeling position.

Willow danced around boxes, which were scattered around the room and handed the frame to Xander.

“Thanks, Wills.” Xander said, taking the frame he moved to a table with pictures scattered around the table top. Popping the back off, a pale elegant hand, reached over with a picture and gently placed it into the frame. Once the back was firmly in place, the frame was turned over to view the picture.

It was a picture of two young men at a carnival at night. One of the men was at least a foot taller than his companion. Beautiful brown shaggy hair, flopped down around his eye, concealing an eye patch. The other man had bleached blond hair, piercing blue eyes that seem to look right through you. Their arms were wrapped around each other, they both were dressed in black tie tuxedos.

“We look good, luv.”

Xander smiled, “Yeah, we do.” He said, and turned to look deep into blue eyes, “I love you, Spike.”

“Love you, always, Xander.”


End file.
